crossedorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossed Wiki
Welcome to the Crossed Wiki Welcome to Crossed!! a Big Brother + Survivor Discord Online Reality Gameshow full of drama, fun, and intensity. If you want to see more about it check out this wiki or join the discord! https://discord.gg/CuQ4zRS How It Works Basic Round: Golden X Holder: At the start of each round I will post a challenge, and give everyone 24 hours to complete the challenge if it isnt live. (these time limits will decrease as the players dwindle) The winners (yes there can be more than 1)of the Challenges will become Golden X Holders, who are immune until next round. Crossed: The Golden X Holders will choose people they no longer want to be in the game to be @Crossed ,if you are Crossed, you are able to be voted out of the game. DoubleCross: A Game that will be played to save someone that is Crossed by the people who are Crossed, along with that the winner gets a double vote for the round. (The Double vote stops at merge) Voting: After that, everyone who is Crossed will not vote, Golden X Holders wont vote, everyone else will vote and the person with the most votes is @Crossed OUT (otherwise known as eliminated) Lightning X, a power which will be given out in the first 3-4 rounds in challenges, and hidden in chats as ciphers, if the player with the Lightning X is eliminated, they have a second chance, with the only way back in the game being to Win a Golden X next round after their elimination, if they don't they are out for good, if you want to, you can give someone else a Lightning X, before the vote is read, and vise versa (These work until Final 3) If a Lightning X is unused by the Finale, it counts as an extra vote to win Finale At the end of the game, everyone who is Crossed OUT will vote on a person they want to win, whoever gets the most votes will win the game. Any unused Lightning Xs at the Finale will count as Extra votes to win(edited) Chats Confessionals/Alliance Chats: Confessionals are where you submit scores and vote, and you may suggest an alliance chat, all alliance chats are held on this server, no dming and also only with people in your group (unless there is a twist like the Rejects in S2) The X-Zone: During the votes in the group phase, i will let volunteers from each group go into the X-Zone to talk to other people from different groups, but you can't talk in your group chat Groups: you will be put in groups is to cause chaos and confusion of not being able to talk to the other side, they are NOT teams (unless a twist says so), otherwise never once will i adress them as teams, they are simply groups of people you are allowed to talk to, eventually these groups will merge. Activity: At Least Once Every 2 Days, you must type something in any chat, Conf or Group, failure to do so will result in elimination Other Final 6 is always a double elimination and heres how it works -One person gets Golden X Holder -Crosses 4/5 of the other people -One of them wins DoubleCross -The two safe people vote to save one of the remaining 3 Crossed players -if it ties, the player that didnt get a vote to save chooses who's eliminated with them. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse